Fire and Ice
by Touhma-kun
Summary: Rath loves Rune, Rune loves Rath, Kaistern and Kharl are after Rath. So in the end who does the fire knight end up with?rnPart 1. This is my first DK ff, so be nice COMPLETE
1. Uncertainty

**_ Hello. _**

**_ This is my first Dragon knight story, as I think I've mentioned, so be kind. I've read almost the whole series. I think recently 18 came out! I feel happy. _**

**_ Well, enough with the chit-chat, I'm sure you people(if any) want to read? _**

**_Enjoy._**

The nights in Draqeen were always silent and rather boring as well. Unless you were busy eavesdropping in a conversation that has nothing to do with you, well nothing that's your business.

Rath Illuser had insomnia that night and had decided to take a stroll around the large and fancy grounds of the Dragon Lords palace. Every one seemed to be asleep and that's the way Rath liked it. A small gust of wind ruffled Rath's messy black/purple hair as he passed a tree stump that his blond Elvin friend, Rune, usually sat on.

"No I can't."

Rath stopped walking and hid behind a tree that was wrapped in vines and colorful flowers that were stolen of their bright pigment by the dark cloud that was night. There were two figures standing not too far away. One held a lamp that illuminated pale porcelain skin. The other was somewhat hidden by shadows, his greenish hair illuminated slightly by the light the other was holding. Rune and Thatz, another of Raths dragon knight friends, were talking, about what Rath didn't know, but he was willing to find out.

"Why not" Came Thatz's voice.

Rath climber a tree, trying not to make any noise and not the slip at the same time, which was provingly difficult.

"Because-I just can't." Rune said somewhat sheepishly.

Rath hid himself between branches and watched the top of a blond head and a green head. What were his two friends talking about? What was Rune so shy about? Normally his friend was never shy, cautious, but not shy.

"Becasue he'll hate me."

"How do you know"

Rune gave Thatz a glare. "I have better judgment than you."

Thatz glared back and folded his arms across his chest. "How about you do what Ruwalk and Alfeegi did"

Rath tilted his head in confusion. Ruwalk and Alfeegi. What did that have to do with anything?

"Why should I? Ruwalk is just as reckless as Kai-Stern is."

Now they were talking about Kai-stern?

"So? What's your point"

Rune sighed. "My point is how do we know he's even interested."

"I know. Remember Cesia"

Rath shuddered in the tree. How could anyone forget that girl? She was a shounen-ai obsessed freak who love Rath to no end and would go to great lengths to get him to like her. Every single pathetic attempt failed and she ended up being a fortune teller in Chantel. And obviously Rune remembered her too. She used to flirt shamelessly with him all the time, and that mad Rath beyond mad.

"Of course."

"Cesia's enough to turn any straight man queer."

Rath let his jaw drop. So they were discussing Rune's love life? Since when did Rune go to Thatz for advice? But still, the young yokai couldn't help to feel depressed. He had loved Rune ever since he had hit puberty and now Rune liked someone else. It was lucky that Rath couldn't cry.

_Creak._ Oh shit.

Rath gave a small whimper before the branch completely broke off the tree under Rath's weight. Thatz looked surprised, but Rune looked mortified.

"How long have you been there" He asked.

"Not long." Spat Rath. "So who's your lover"

Rune's blush could be seen even in the pale and dim glow of the lantern.

"Well" Rath demanded.

"It's...no one." Rune muttered.

Thatz slapped his forehead, but then recovered and said"So Rath why were you in the tree"

Rath felt, right now, that honesty was the best policy. "I heard you talking and I didn't want you to see me." He said simply. "But now I'm wishing I hadn't." He shot a glare at Rune and stomped off.

Rune had crystal tears in his eyes that Rath failed to notice in his fury. Thatz, put an arm around Rune, who buried his head in Thatz's chest and cried silently so as Rath wouldn't hear him.

"See" He said as he lifted his head from Thatz's tear-drenched shirt.

Thatz looked down at his friend. "I think that was all a misunderstanding. I'm going to go talk to Rath; you should go back to bed."

Rune nodded. For once the ex-thief had given some useful instructions. On his way back he ran into Kai-Stern who looked from Rune's tear-stained face to the garden.

"I take it this has something to do with Rath." He said wisely looking at Rune suspiciously.

Rune looked at Kai-Stern in amazement.

"How did you know" He asked.

Kai-Stern shrugged. "I've known Rath long enough to know the reaction of people by what he does."

Rune nodded. "I don't know what's up with Rath. He got upset just because I was talking to Rath about..." He paused"some personal stuff." He finished lamely.

Kai-Stern smiled at him. "Don't worry, Rath is smart, I think, but what ever it was you were talking about you know he's going to find out some way or another."

Rune nodded, but the thought really didn't reassure him. "Good night Kai-Stern."

The blond dragon officer nodded.

Rune walked off to his room that was next to Rath's and Thatz. He wondered briefly Thatz had talked to Rath yet. He opened the door to his room. Rune had a thing for being somewhat of a neat freak. His bed had white satin hangings; the bed spread was also pure white cotton. It was still neatly made. There was a mahogany desk in a far corner with some papers stacked neatly in small piles. There was also a mahogany dresser in the left hand corner of the room. There was a candle that was burning dully next to his bed on a bedside table, giving that small part of the room a slight yellow tint. There was nothing on thing on the floor and the window was open, letting in a little breeze, making the white silk curtains sway and the candle flicker. Moon light spilled into the room, what was left of the room that wasn't lit by the low burning candle was now colored different shades of dark blue. The room smelled faintly of vanilla.

Rune let him self fall on the bed. He knew it was late, but he wasn't the least bit sleepy. He thought that the talk with Thatz would have helped him fall asleep, but now he had even more to think about than when he was first tried to sleep. Faint and unintelligible voices were heard. It made him all that more curious. What was Thatz telling Rath? Or was it even Thatz?

Rath threw himself on his messy bed. Rath never had much time for cleaning, nor did he like to clean anyway. A few books on demons were littered around the room. His desk had some paperwork Alfeegi didn't want to keep in his office. His sword was propped up on the wall parallel of his bed, and his dresser was open, reveling his wardrobe, that was on the bottom of the dresser, only a few outfits were still on their hangers. Along with the books on the floor was his dirty cloths. And a mirror stood on the far right hand side of the room, next to the polished wooden desk. The room was bathed in moon light. His sheets were black silk so it didn't affect their lack of color.

Rath willed himself to cry, he needed to.

"Rath"

Rath perked his head up. Kai-Stern was leaning on his door frame. Rath cursed at himself for not closing the door.

"What is it Kai" he asked. He was on good enough terms to call Kai-Stern Kai without his head being bitten off.

Kai-Stern just walked over to Rath and sat on his bed.

"Why are so depressed" He asked.

"Rune." He answered simply.

"What does rune have to do with anything"

"I-I love him."

In the dark you couldn't tell, but Kai-Stern eyes suddenly flashed with rage and jealousy, though he did a good job of keeping it away from his voice.

"Oh." Was all he said.

Rath buried his head into his soft fluffy pillows. "But he obviously doesn't love me. I'm just his annoying demon-hunting-obsessed friend."

Kai-Stern pulled Rath into a warm embraced, savoring the feeling of Rath's barley clothed body in his. Rath was wearing no shirt and black silk boxers, he slept with them every night.

"You'll find someone who returns your feelings someday. I know what you're going through." Said Kai-Stern.

Rath pushed away. "You've never been in love before." He said, trying to snap, but only managing a mutter.

Kai-Stern smiled sadly. "Actually I am. But the person I love, loves someone else."

Rath looked at Kai-Stern with sad ruby eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that. Can I help you in any way"

Kai-Stern faced the ceiling. _Yes you can._ He thought._ By not loving Rune, but me._

But instead he just said. "You don't need anymore trouble."

He gave Rath one last hug and left with a final good night. Rath buried himself beneath his covers and closed his eyes and fell in to an easy, but dreamless sleep.

Rune heard Rath's door close. He was going to have to talk to the black/purple haired demon tomorrow. But not to tell him what he felt, just to get back on Rath's good side. Yet, as his eyes closed and his mind began to drift to sleep, he couldn't help to think of why Rath seemed so upset that Rune loved someone.

Somewhere else

"Kharl"

The white haired alchemist lifted his head. In front of his was a small tri-colored haired boy.

"Yes, Garfacky"

"You fell asleep again." They boy said.

Kharl looked around. He was in a stone chamber that was lit by burning torches. In front of him was a crystal ball (AN: I'm making it so that kharl can look into crystal balls, I'm not sure if he can, but I wouldn't put it past him)that was clouded by a purplish swirling mist.

Garfacky looked at Kharl suspiciously. "Who were you spying on"

Kharl sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "It was of no importance." He lied. "Go back to sleep it's late and I need you to run a few errands for me tomorrow, get your rest."

Garfacky shrugged and stalked off.

Kharl sighed. _Soon Rath, you're going to be MINE!_


	2. Si tu te vas If you leave

Note: yeah I know that the characters might be a bit ooc. Sorry. Shoulda mentioned that. ;; now that you know please don't say anything. it's just how the story plot will unfold.

The next morning three people woke up feeling rather crappy because of the previous nights' encounter. Rath awoke with his blankets on the floor and his body had made a complete 180 degree turn. The previous night after Kai-Stern had left his bedroom, the young yokai had decided to avoid Rune, even if the Fire Dragon Knight wouldn't be able to hold to his promise for very long; for two reasons:

1. Because he couldn't stand being away from Rune for very long (a few hours)

2. Because he and Rune were best friends.

But Rath now doubted he still had that friendship with the blonde elf.

_Si tu te vas_

_La luna te dira que yo te quiero ver_

_El sol te seguira alla a donde tu estes_

_El viento soplara mi nombre por tu piel_

_Y todos te diran que tienes, tienes que volver_

Rune woke up in a tangle of his white blankets around his legs and his hair spread around his pillow. He had fallen asleep near daybreak and was still very tired. When the elf had managed to go to sleep, it had been a restless one. Thoughts of how Rath had reacted when he over heard him telling Thatz about his crush had coursed through his subconscious, making the blond dragon knight become even more depressed. He had to talk to Rath about it, and hopefully his secret obsession wasn't going to close up to everyone...again.

Rune disentangled himself from his mess of blankets and started to make his bed, like he did every morning. He still had time to do it. Knowing Rath, he wouldn't be awake until noon.

_Si tu te vas yo bebo mi soledad amandote_

_Tu me dejaras perdida en la vida y recordandote_

_No digas adios nadie me dio como tu tanto amor_

_Es cosa de dos y madie te dio tanto amor como yo_

Kai-Stern had woken up about the time that Rune had fallen asleep. All night he had dreamed that Rath was his, and only his. Rune wasn't there; no one was there, but him and his precious yokai. He woke up with sticky covers.

At the time the Blue Dragon Officer was walking towards Rath's bedroom. It was noon and the sun was already sending heat waves at the plants outside.

"Oh hello Kai-Stern."

Kai-Stern turned around. Rune obviously had the same idea he had, but even though he and Kai-Stern never had that strong a relationship, the blond dragon officer had a very great and new dislike for the other.

"Hi." He said, trying not to be so cold.

"Is something wrong?"

Rune had always been good a guessing when people had a problem.

"No." He lied. "I was just going to wake up Rath."

Rune smiled. "Yes so was I, but Kai-Stern can I ask you something?" He smile was starting to fade.

"Yes?"

"Do you know if Rath...loves anyone?"

Kai-Stern's eyes burned with the anger of jealousy. He knew Rune loved Rath, he had since the previous night, but he didn't want Rath to know. It would ruin everything. Rath was going to be his!

"Yes." He lied.

Rune's eyes filled to the brim with crystal like tears, as his head bowed and his long blonde hair covered his face.

"Oh."

_Si tu te vas que voy hacer_

_Poquito a poco padecer_

_Un beso mas una sonrisa que se ha quedado atras._

_Si tu te vas_

_estas amando me o abandonando me_

_Se abre mi herida un poquito mas_

_Si tu te vas _

_Que tristesa me daras_

_Si tu te vas_

The sun light was spilling in through the open black silk drapes of Rath's room. It was obviously the afternoon and that meant Kai-Stern would come to wake him up. Getting out of bed meant facing Rune in the dinning hall.

"Rath up!"

The black/purpled haired yokai turned around and buried his face in his pillow.

"Rath c'mon, I know you're hungry." Said Kai-Stern.

"So?"

The blue dragon officer rolled his eyes. "I know you don't want to see Rune right now, but you have to get up."

Rath rolled over again to face his friend. "Do I have to?" He groaned, acting like a child.

Kai-Stern laughed lightly. "When you eat you can lock yourself in the room if you want."

The red eyed yokai shrugged and stood up, not noticing Kai-Stern's stare, as he wandered around the room trying to find his clothes that were spilled all over the floor, all Rath was wearing right now were black silk boxers. The sleepy expression on his face and messy hair gave him the most innocent look, like when he was little, before that jerk Khal decided to 'alter' him.

_La noche llegara tan larga ta fria melancolia_

_Los dias dejaran en blanco mi diario mi calendario_

_No digas adios la vida se queda parada sin ti_

_Es cosa de dos tu nunca podras olvidarte de mi_

In the dinning hall Rune poked miserably at his food, waiting for Rath to come in. Now that Kai-Stern told him that Rath loved another, he had to tell him; otherwise it would probably eat him from the inside out. But as he waited second thoughts and doubt started to creep in. What if Rath's reaction was worse than last night? There were voices outside of the door. One definitely belonged to Rath.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"But I don't want to. He'll be in there, I just know it."

"I know how much it hurts Rath, but like I said you can lock yourself up later."

Rune stood up. He didn't want to be a bother to Rath. Two could play at that game. If Rath wanted to avoid him then so would he, it wouldn't be easy but then perhaps Rath would realize that Rune was better. They were best friends, they were like brothers.

_Si tu te vas que voy haser_

_Poquito a poco padecer_

_Una beso mas, una sonrisa que ha quedado atras_

_Si tu te vas_

_Estas amando me o abandonando me_

_Se abre me herida un poquito mas_

_Si tu te vas_

_Que tristesa me dara si te vas_

_Si tu te vas_

The double doors opened and in steped Kai-Stern with his arm around Rath's waist who wasn't putting up any fight. _Is Kai-Stern the one who Rath loves?_ He asked himself. But quickly pushed those thoughts aside. He stood up, gave Rath a quick smile and walked out.

_Si tu te vas_

_Que voy haser_

_Un beso mas una sonrisa que ha quedado atras_

_Si tu te vas_

_Esta amando me o abandonando me_

_Si tu te vas_

_Que tristesa me daras_

_Si tu te vas_

Kharl laughed. Rune was making this so much easier for him. In fact it was much too easy. He had at least hoped for a minor challenge! But who was he to complain? He continued to watch as Rath miserably ate, while Kai-Stern continued to stare at the young yokai without touching his food.

"I think it's time I paid my favorite demon a little visit." He mumbled to himself.

The last time he had an encounter with Rath he had stolen his light dragon amulet, which he had primarily used for research.

_Some time later..._

"Kai-Stern can I go now?" Moaned Rath as he finished the last crumb on his plate.

Kai-Stern laughed lightly. "Yes you may, but if you need anything, I'll be in my study."

Rath nodded, and exited the room. Slowly he trudged down the large lonely hallways. Occasionally he caught a line or two of a conversation, and ones he thought he heard Alfeegi and Ruwalk scream. He shook his head. But the thing that surprised him the most was he heard Rune. Rune talking to Thatz to be more exact. He knew that this was almost like replaying last nights actions, but eavsdropping on what Rune had to say was more interesting.

"Thatz he doesn't."

Rath suppressed a groan. Every time he caught them talking he caught them in the middle of their conversation. But after Rune's comment he didn't hear much more because something came up from behind.

"Hello Rath. Miss me?"

Rath jumped about a foot in the air. There was a chuckle behind him. It didn't sound like anyone's at the dragon castle so that could only mean...

"Kharl."

Kharl laughed lightly in Rath's ear, his hot breath tickling his neck making the shorter Yokai shiver.

"How have you been my angel of darkness?" He whispered as Rath stood still, still embraced by Kharl.

"I'm not your angel of darkness." Muttered Rath, suppressing another shudder when Kharl licked his neck.

"Yes you are." He said a bit louder this time.

Rath wiggled a bit, trying to pry Kharl's hands off him.

"How the hell did you get in here?" He snapped.

Kharl laughed again. His calm attitude was starting to piss Rath off.

"Why, my dear Rath, can't you remember you're old Dragon Amulet?"

Rath started at Kharl in horror. He hadn't known that the Alchemist would have used the amulet like that.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"You are so like a kitten, Rath, did you know that? Always curious and asking questions. I love that about you, so I'll tell you what I'm doing here."

Rath glared at the white haired alchemist. "I'm here to take what's mine."

"I'm not yours."

"I created you."

"Not this body you didn't."

Kharl tilted his head in confusion.

"Or have you forgotten about my resurrection?" (A.N. Read dragon knights 12)

Kharl still chuckled. "Yes but you forget, you wouldn't be what you are now without me."

Rath glared. "And it's because of you I lead a terrible life!" His hissed.

Kharl's eyes flashed. "Gomen." He muttered in a small voice. The alchemist did know that Rath loathed him, but every time the young yokai mentioned how he ruined his life it sent him on a guilt trip that he didn't like going down.

The apology took Rath by surprise, he didn't say anything, but turned back to face Rune and Thatz who weren't there any more. _Shit._

"Gomen, Kharl," Rath said in a stern voice. "I'm not going with you, and I have something I have to do." And with that he walked away, leaving Kharl to think in the shadow hidden corner.

"You will be mine, Rath" He hissed and began to briskly walk out onto the castle grounds. He really didn't want to leave much demon aura or the people at the dragon castle(especially tetheu's) would notice it. But he had to think of a way to get Rath to go with him. Just one night is all he needed.


	3. Kidnapped

Because I've gotten some pretty good comments I'll up date. The more reviews the more freaquent the updates.

* * *

Rune lay on his bed, staring at the roof in a bored manner. There was nothing to do that day. Water and Fire (the dragons) were out playing in the palace courtyard. Thatz was helping Zoma with something, and Rath...he wasn't in the mood to even SPEAK to Rath.

flashback

After Thatz left Rune could hear a whispered conversation behind a stone column. One voice sounded like Rath's the other… so familiar, yet so unrecognizable, that is until...

"No Kharl!"

Rune gasped. What was the Demon Alchemist doing in the Dragon Castle of all places?

"Watch Rath, I will get you back."

Get him back? What the hell was Kharl talking about?

He could imagine Rath's beautiful red eyes glaring at the white haired yokai.

end flashback

It was just was he had overheard that planted ideas in his head. Was Rath in alliance with the alchemist, was he being stalked? The thought of anyone following around HIS Rath made the blond elf's blood boil.

Rath slammed the door to his room and locked the door. His turned to face the wall that had his sword resting against it and began to bang his head furiously against it. Why the fuck did Kharl want his back so bad? He shivered as he remembered the kisses that were placed along his neck. He didn't like them one bit, but they were strangely arousing. He groaned. It was just all confusing. Was he suddenly the sexual interest in everyone's life!

There was a knock on his door.

"What!" He snapped at it.

"It's Kai-Stern, and I know you're hitting your head on the wall, stop that, I don't want you to get hurt."

Rath growled. Everyone always worried about him getting hurt. It was so annoying! He began to hit his head harder, despite the demands coming from the other side of the door for him to stop.

Kharl smirked. He enjoyed sitting in the shadow under a tree that was outside Rath's window. That way when it was dark all he had to do was open that window and take what was rightfully his. Oh the fun he would have when he got back to his tower. Plus he would be able to spy on everything his little yokai bishi was doing. Like stripping. He drooled.

In every dirty fantasy that he had Rath always ended up doing a little strip tease for him.

Kharl's dream

"Rath..." The alchemist trailed off.

Rath had tied him to his bed, naked and cold. What a turn on. Rath was a few feet from the bed, wearing leather. All leather. He had his hair rather damp and was falling over his eyes. He was wearing a leather tank top that allowed most of his midriff to be shown, there were chains adorning his neck and a chocker with a dog tag was the most prominent. His lower body was barley clothed by black, tight, low-rise hot pants and lace-up thigh, high boots. Kharl was extremely excited. (If you get my drift)

"You're going to enjoy this master." Rath purred seductively, running his hand extremely low, and resting on the bulge that wasn't in the least concealed in those hot pants.

Kharl licked his lips as Rath began to undo the zipper on the pants. Then the button then the belt...They landed somewhere in a dark corner of the room...

end of Kharl's dream (not really but if I made it continue then this story would probably be deleted.)

Kharl snapped out of his fantasy, feeling a slightly cramped feeling in his pants. He growled, but tried to ignore it and returned his attention to the window. Rath was walking around top less. The alchemist's hands unconsciously brushed very, very low on his body. _Damn you Rath._ He mentally cursed. Oh yes he was going to have _so_ much fun with his little pet yokai when they got home.

Rath stopped pacing the room after a while and settled for sharpening his sword. He sat on the edge of his bed, glaring at the sword murderously. He was still musing over whether he should talk to Rune or not. It would have been best if he had. Rune would have perhaps forgiven him for the eavesdropping; he really couldn't stand not talking to the blonde elf. It had been so long (1 day is too long for him) since he had talked Rune, to have that radiant smile directed at him, to hear that sweet melodic voice speak to him about anything that appealed at the moment. Rath dropped the knife and relinquished the hold he had on his sword, letting both blades clatter to the floor. He had to talk to Rune. Getting up, and leaving his shirt on the floor next to his bed, he unlocked his door to come face-to-face with Ruwalk who was apparently about to knock.

"Kai-Stern wanted to know how you were doing." The Yellow Dragon Officer explained.

Rath nodded and walked off without a word the slightly shorter man, Kai-Stern worried too much. Rune's bedroom wasn't that far away and he was almost certain that he was there, lying his back, staring at the canopy of his bed...just waiting to be jumped upon and...Rath shook his head, he didn't want to think about that at the moment.

Rune was already falling asleep with calming thoughts. Or as calming as he could make them be being Rath was the one currently occupying a very large amount of space in Rune's head. There were three urgent knocks on his door, followed by a 'rune are you there?' from the very person he was thinking about. That voice was hard to forget.

"Yes Rath." He said, loudly enough for the other to hear through the locked wooden door. He slowly stood up, letting the covers that were draping his thin body fall back into a messy position on his bed. He opened to the door to see a top-less Rath standing there with a determined expression on his face.

Rune fought down the blush that was threatening to surface as his sapphire eyes strayed to the bare chest. All the demon fighting Rath did really did help his form.

"We have to talk."

Rune looked to the floor. He did want to talk to Rath, even though he had a lot to say to the black haired yokai.

"Come in then." He sighed reluctantly.

Rath stepped into the white room. Everything was so orderly, opposed to his, which was littered with various things that he was too lazy to pick up. Rune was the first to say anything after a few seconds of silence and sitting on the silky bed.

"So?" He sounded a bit impatient.

Rath avoided any eye contact with the elf and spoke to his lap instead." It's about the night after last night." He said slowly. "I'm just curious."

Rune looked puzzled. "Curious about what?"

"Everything that you talked with Thatz about and not me."

Rune turned to look at Rath. "I can't tell you everything Rath, even if you are my best friend."

_I want to be more, Rune._ Rath's mind yelled at him.

"Why not?" Rath inquired. "You've always told me everything."

"I can't tell you this."

"And why not? The last time you had a crush on someone you told me!"

Rune blushed. "This is different."

"Why? Who is it?" Rath asked. Or rather, demanded.

Rune was now glaring at his hands that were folded in his lap. "I just can't tell you Rath."

"Who is it? Alfeegi? Ruwalk? The Dragon Lord?"

Rune shook his head.

"Tintlet? Kitchel?"

Rune flinched, but didn't let Rath continue with his guessing. "Please don't say anything more. Why can't you just accept that I can't tell you everything."

"And why can't you? What are you afraid of?"

"It's nothing, I just don't want to!" Rune said louder than he had meant for it to come out.

Rath glared. "You can tell Thatz but not me. And here I thought you trusted me."

Rune looked up as Rath pulled his door open. "I do." He whispered as the door slammed shut. "I just can't tell you because you'll hate me, and I can't afford that..." A crystal tear made its way down the blonde elf's pale cheek.

After a lot of screaming into his pillow Rath had fallen into a restless sleep, thinking about Rune. What was he so afraid of that he couldn't tell Rath who the person he liked was? How forbidden was it? The pillow in which he lay was somewhat damp from the tears that had fallen during the time in which he had been screaming and falling asleep.

Kharl hadn't noticed his bishi's return and had settled for watching the sky turn from baby blue, to pink and orange, to midnight blue dotted with stars. Just waiting until the time that Rath would be asleep and unsuspecting. He was sure no one would miss him. After all the black haired yokai was nothing but problems.

He looked at the window again that was open slightly to let in a breeze in this hot night. _Perfect._ Thought the Alchemist.

It was obviously past midnight by now, judging by the sky and that no lights were lit in the castle. Everyone seemed to be asleep.

Slowly, the alchemist stood up, brushing off the leaves from his silver hair and lap that had fallen there from the tree since he hadn't moved from that spot all day. Kharl took a peak into the dark room that was Rath's. The young yokai was spread diagonally across the bed, his arms wrapped possessively around a pillow. His cheeks were tear stained and his hair was messy and sticking up in all directions more than usual.

The alchemist opened the window a bit more so he would fit easily. Lucky he was thin. The only tricky part was to use the transportation spell on Rath without rousing him from his slumber. Kharl muttered a few words before putting a hand on Rath's shoulders, and focusing on a vivid image of his bedroom, then snapped his fingers. A flash of light and they were gone.

"Kai-Stern have you seen Rath?" Questioned the blonde elf at lunch the next afternoon.

Kai-Stern's only reply was to shrug and continue eating. Rune was rather worried. Normally Rath would be walking in at this hour, cutely rubbing the sleep from his eyes, complaining about the sun and its brightness.

Rune had been doing a lot of thinking and had decided on apologizing to Rath for his rudeness the previous night. He hadn't yet come up with an excuse to why he couldn't tell Rath his secret.

"I'm going to go see if he's awake yet." The elf announced, abandoning his plate and exiting the room, half running.

Upon reaching the oak door to Rath's room he knocked gently, calling out the yokai's name.

"Rath? Are you up yet?"

He played with the knob for a second to see it if was opened when he got no response from the other side of the door. To his major surprise it was unlocked. And to another surprise the room was empty and all that was left was Rath's sword, an open window, and a moth fluttering around the room, confused.

Rune, being the paranoid person he is, became a bit more worried than he already had been and began to wander around the first floor of the castle. The second, peaking into every room, calling out Rath's name.

He climbed the stares to the third floor, cursing the designer of this castle for the many floors and stairs that had been placed here. The elf was totally exhausted and immensely worried when he reached the last room of the tallest tower in the castle. Rath was nowhere and he had yet to check the courtyard, and draqueen. It was an odd feeling Rune got, but he was sure Rath wasn't in the safest place at the moment.

Slowly a ruby eye opened, expecting to meet blue eyes hovering over him, demanding him to get up, and expecting to be met with a black silk bed and the dragon sword on the floor in front of him. He didn't expect to be chained to a grey brick wall and a tri colored haired midget prodding and poking him awake with a long stick. Plus he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers.

"So you're awake. Good. Master Kharl wishes to speak with you." The small human spat.

Rath glared as realization hit him with a ton of bricks. He was in Kharl's castle. Oh there would be hell to pay when he was free from the binds that confined him. And what was more degrading was that he was being led by a little human boy with blond, orange, and brown hair by a chain, down a long hallway. The yokai had foreboding feeling about this.

Rune panted as he knocked on Kai-Stern's study door.

"Nani?" Kai-Stern asked when the door was finally opened.

"Rath - Rath's missing." The elf panted. "I checked the castle and the grounds, he's not here."

Kai-Stern's eyes narrowed. "Did he leave a note? He's probably out hunting demons again."

Rune shook his head, still trying to catch his breath.

Kai-Stern was beginning to look concerned. Rath never left without a notice, a vague notice, but a notice nonetheless.

"Did you check Draqueen?"

Rune nodded. Kai-Stern's eyes narrowed. "I don't know where else he could be."

A flash back of the voices he heard behind the stone the previous day came back to him and realization dawned on him not long after.

"I think I might know where his is." The elf said slowly.

Kai-Stern looked at him, oddly. "How?"

"It's a long story. But do you know how to get to Arinas Castle?"

"Why do you want to go there?"

Rune sighed. "If you come with me, then I'll tell you."

If it meant finding where the hell Rath went the of course, the blue dragon officer agreed immediately.

"Gomen, Rune, I don't know how to get to Arinas Castle. But I think Thatz does. Ask him."

Rune nodded. Oh what a long day this was going to be.


	4. I know more than you think I do

I don't care how much people up date. THE MORE THE BETTER! the more I update. hehe

Kharl isn't going to give Rath up without a fight you know. I have a sequal to this already writen (1st chap at least)

and this will change to are by the next chapter.

* * *

The room was semi dark, and but even so, Rath could see every object in the room clearly as if the room were being lit by the sun instead of the few candles that were probably giving off the cinnamon scent that engulfed the room, making Rath's nose itch. There was a large four poster bed in the middle with crimson silk hangings, the bed spread was also crimson and there was a single red rose laying there. Garfacky was scowling the whole way, giving hard yanks at Rath's chains that bonded his wrists. The yokai swore that when he was free the tri-colored haired human would be the first to go. 

Garfacky gave another hard tug, causing Rath to stumble over his feet and stub his toe on the hard brick floor. Oh yes, Garfacky's death would be slow and painful. First he would slowly cut the neck, taking pleasure in each anguished scream, watching the blood flow from his sword to his hands and drench his sleeves. After the head fell off, he would mutilate his body into unrecognizable pieces and feed them to...he felt another tug, and he turned to Garfacky, who was still scowling and was holding a knife in his hand.

"Stop day dreaming! Lord Kharl will be here any minute. Wait for him on the bed." The human snapped.

Rath hated to do what he was told, but being completely defenseless and bound, he was in no position to argue. Garfacky looked as if he would be happy to find any excuse to hurt Rath with that sharp knife in his hand.

"Garfacky," Came a calm voice, full of amusement, and cunning. "It's not nice to threaten our guests."

Garfacky growled and stalked out of the room, preferring to see water lights have fun in their lake rather than watch Kharl do as he pleased to Rath. Although it would be amusing to watch Rath struggle. He's suck a feisty thing.

Rune had asked everyone and none of them had seen the Earth Dragon Knight.

_This is unfuckingbelievable! Where in bloody hell could he be!_

Because of his mind being so wrapped up in cursing his bad luck, the blond dragon knight didn't notice where he was going and bumped into someone. Someone much taller than him.

"Oh sorry, Rune."

"That's okay, Tetheus."

The Black Dragon Officer smiled. "I guess you're looking for Thatz?"

Rune nodded. "He's in his room, sleeping."

_I should have known_.

"Why are you in such a rush to see him?"

Rune smiled. "I have a few favors to ask of him."

Tetheus shrugged. "Okay."

Rath had been sitting on the bed, watching Kharl wander around the room, looking for various things and dropping them in a box. The yokai was feeling cold, exposed, and over all very, very uncomfortable and, though he hated to admit it, scared and defenseless.

"Cold?" The alchemist questioned as he saw Rath shiver out of the corner of his eye.

Rath gave his coldest glare. Kharl ignored the icy stare and went on with his searching.

"You're going to enjoy this, my Tenshi no Yami."

Rath growled. "I think I've told you before I'm not your _tenshi no yami_." He spat the nick name as if it were a curse. "And I don't think that I'd enjoy anything that came from you."

Kharl stopped in mid search. "Rath, I really don't want you to hate me"

"And why the hell shouldn't I!" The Yokai exclaimed. "You fucking fucked up my life! And you're doing it again! I'm happy in the dragon castle. There are people there who actually care about me!"

"Rath I care about you! Probably more than anyone you've ever known!"

"Oh really? You've done a wonderful job of showing it."

Kharl paused, his mouth slightly open as if he were thinking of a come back. "I do care Rath." He said in a slight whisper, it was hard to catch, but the black/purple haired yokai caught the faint words. "And I know I may not have shown you before, but if you give me another chance I will. I can give you anything you want. Can Rune do that?"

Rath was shocked. How the hell did the deranged alchemist know about that?

"How- how do you know?"

Kharl gave a bitter laugh. "I know a lot more than you think I know."


	5. LEMON WARNINGI trust you

I only have one warning. LEMON LEMON HOT YAOI LEMON! lol. If it sucks I don't wanna hear about it

* * *

"Thatz." Rune shook the green haired boys shoulder. "Thatz wake up." 

Thatz mumble incoherent words and rolled over. By now Rune was loosing his patients. "THATZ WAKE THE BLOODY HELL UP!" The blond elf screamed.

Thatz jumped, and rolled out of bed, dragging his covers with him. He stood up and glared at the Water Dragon Knight.

"What the hell do you want?" He mumbled, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"I need you to tell me how to get to Arinas."

Thatz seemed wide awake at the name. "Arinas? Why do you want to go there?"

Rune lowered his head, feeling his face grow hot. "Personal business." Not everyone needed to know that Rath was probably being raped by Kharl right now. Besides this was something he wanted to do himself.

Thatz raised a questioning eyes brow. "What kind of personal business."

Rune glared. "Stuff that doesn't concern you, Thatz, now spill it!"

Thatz backed off at the glare and tone of voice the elf was using. "It depends on where you want to go unless you want to go demon hunting."

Demon hunting. Rath loved to do that.

"Rath isn't connected to this is he?"

"No, of course not." He lied, and he wasn't a very good liar. It was easy to tell, when ever he lied, Rune had the tendency to look at the other person's feet, and play with the tips of his hair.

"Did Rath go demon hunting in Arinas?" He asked stupidly.

Rune sighed. "You could say that."

"Then why was it so personal?"

Rune gave another cold glare. "It just is!"

Thatz sighed. "I only know how to get to the entrance to the water caves and that's it."

Rune smacked his head. "You don't know how to get to the Arinas Castle?"

"And now Kharl's involved?"

Rune growled. "Drop it. Do you know anyone who can help?"

Thatz thought for a minute. "Yeah, but I think he's in the fray forest right now, I think he's looking for the fairy he brought to life."

Rune looked surprised. "He's been to Arinas?"

"Yeah, I've dated him you know."

Rune gave a weak laugh. "Okay let's go. You don't mind if I take Kai-Stern with us right?"

Rath gave the alchemist a suspicious look. "May I ask what those things are?"

Kharl smirked. "I'm sorry, dear Rath. I don't think the people included would like that."

Rath gave a smirk to rival with that of Nadil's. "How do you expect me to give you a second chance if you keep secrets?"

Oh yes, Rath was sneaky. But Kharl knew better. He is a genius after all. "Some things, Rath, are better left unsaid for the sake of clarity."

Rath rolled his eyes. "Kharl, why do you want the second chance?"

"Would you like me to show you?"

Rath pondered the response, not really sure how to answer, but he had a vague idea he would be put through if he had agreed.

_"I can't tell you everything, even if you are my best friend."_

The words haunted Rath's mind and he had a sudden defiance. Well Rune certainly didn't seem to care about him, Kai-Stern cared about him too much, and everyone else just though he was nothing but trouble.

"Alright." He agreed.

Perhaps Kharl was right; perhaps the silver haired alchemist could give him more than the dragon tribe could, more than Rune could. The blonde elf couldn't even trust him with a simple secret. Perhaps he could over come his hate for the alchemist, for being altered against his will. In fact, now that he though of it, Kharl wasn't all that bad. Standing in front of the candle light, hope, happiness, and relief flickering in his eyes like the candle fire, the dim light casting shadow over his body that was draped in nothing but a thin red silk robed that was tied in a loose not. Rath no longer felt so scared. He didn't care if he was in nothing but boxers, he didn't care if his hands were bound, and he didn't care if he was about to be taken by the man he hated most, when he had been hoping Rune would be his first, his uke.

Perhaps this wasn't a good idea. But it was too late to go back on his agreement. Kharl was a great second choice. The yokai convinced himself, actually believing it as the alchemist came ever closer, purring slightly and smiling, Rath found that extremely attractive.

It would take a day or two to get to the fairy forest, but Rune didn't have that kind of time. He was restless, and even more the foreboding feeling that Rath was in some sort of trouble increased. He just knew he had to get to Rath soon, and he vowed to himself that Rath would know his secret, no matter how bad he was rejected, no matter if he lost his best friend. Rune gave a small snort and receive a weird stare from his companion, Kai-Stern. But the elf paid no heed. He was still thinking about the irony of it all. He had already lost his best friend. In two ways. With the silly argument and by Kharl taking what was most precious to him. And even Rath did accept his confession, what did he have to offer? Flowers? A jar full of butterflies. Rath was a demon hunting obsessed demon. Whereas he was just an elf. Rune sighed. But on the up side, Rath did accept things easily, since he didn't have much and most definitely wasn't spoiled. There was one thing that Rune had that he wanted to give Rath, for a very long time actually.

"Rath let me show you how much I care and love for you." Kharl whispered, leaning in ever closer to Rath's lips. "Please."

"You already had my permission, Kharl." The yokai whispered back, closing the small distance between his and Kharl's lips in a passionate kiss, the fire of held back passion that had been reserved for an elf, and hatred for the man he was now kissing so ferociously was all thrown into the kiss while the silver haired alchemist fumbled with the chains that bonded Rath's wrists.

"Thank you." Kharl voiced, while they broke the kiss for air, and then pressed their lips together again.

Kharl screw the living day lights out of Rath.

Rune was beyond frustration. They hadn't even passed Chantel and the sun was already starting to set. Rune liked sunsets. They brought back memories of him and Rath. Memories that were the only thing that kept him from giving up. He found this so very hopeless. Why? Because of what Rath would have been put through during the morning up 'till now. His mind wandered to one of the last sunsets they had watched together, before Rune had turned to secrecy for the sake of keeping a friendship he couldn't afford or bare to loose. He smiled as he recalled the funniest scene of that one day a few months back, Thatz had been asleep next to them, snoring loudly, scarring a few birds from their nests. It was one of the most treasured times with his friends that Rune had.

_Flashback_

_Rune lay back on the grass, his arms acting as pillows. Next to him was Rath, smiling genuinely. It had been a long times since he had seen Rath look so serene, besides when he slept. Thatz was snoring besides then, and a few birds were flying out of the tree they were sitting, or lying, under. The sky was blood red with orange, and the large yellow ball in the sky was now setting, giving the clouds a golden glow._

_Rune felt something poke his upper arm and opened an eye. _

_"Yes?"_

_Rath gave Rune a smile. "Don't fall asleep."_

_Rune laughed. "But why not?"_

_"I'll have no one to talk to. Thatz is already asleep, and I didn't bring any food."_

_Rune smiled and sat up. "What do you want to talk about?"_

_Rath tilted his head up. He was acting as if he were that little boy with a passion for demon hunting, an innocent look that deceived everyone around him. _

_Rune sighed and followed Rath's line of vision to see two birds in the distance. They heard a grunt next to them._

_Thatz had sat up and was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Wadd I miss?" He said groggily._

_Rath shrugged. "Nothing of importance. We should go back, it'll be dark soon."_

_Rune stood up after the yokai. He was acting so cheerful and so open until Thatz woke up. It was good to know that the elf could bring that part of his personality out, his vulnerability. _

_end of flashback_

Rune groaned for the five hundredth time that day.

"Thatz it's already night and we're not past chantel. How are we going to make it to fairy forest in time? Rath is in trouble."

Thatz glared at the elf. "You haven't told me why."

"Yeah me either."

Rune smacked his head. He had forgotten to tell the reason in his haste, and he had also forgotten about Kai-Stern following them.

"Alright fine, but I'm not stopping tonight."

Thatz groaned. "But Rune-"

"No buts, go home if you like, I'm going to find Nohiro and get Rath back, or die trying."

Thatz gave Rune an incredulous look. "Are you that determined?"

Rune nodded.

Thatz sighed. "Alright fine."

Rath moaned. Kharl's hands were toying with his silky black tresses, and his tongue was licking his ear lobe, sending shocks of pleasure coursing through his body.

"Are you enjoying this Rath?"

Rath nodded, bringing his own hands to run them selves through Kharls silver locks. Then dropped a level to Rath neck, giving it soft bites, leaving marks all over it. Now Rath was his property. Not Rune's not Kai-Sterns, but his. Kharl pulled off the robe when his lips left Rath's neck for a brief second.

Rath had fallen limp on the soft fluffy mattress, while Kharl moved on top, straddling his hips, his tongue still slipping lower, leaving small love bites here and there over his chest. Rath enjoyed all of the tormenting pleasure, the only garment of cloths he had left were feeling constricting and wanted them off immediately.

"Kharl!" Rath gave a small gasp when he felt warmth surround his left nipple and hands down his boxers, stroking his arousal.

Kharl smirked and sucked roughly on the hard nub, while his slim fingers wrapped around Rath's shaft. The yokai moaned and bucked his hips upward for more contact.

"Are you ready?" Kharl whispered, while his hands pulled down the bothersome boxers, leaving his length free from it's prison.

Rath didn't know what he should be ready for but nodded anyway. Kharl's kisses trailed to his navel, and lower until his face was in front of Rath's erection . The alchemist gave the head a lick, tasting the salty drop of pre cum that was there. Rath's eyes widened, but soon fell into a haze of pleasure as he felt his whole length being engulfed by the wet heat that was Kharl's mouth. Rath gave a loud moan and tried to buck up into the heat, to find he was being held down on Kharls hands. He gave a frustrated groan. His head was thrashing from side to side and he felt something building up inside him, just waiting to explode. Kharl's right hand left his hips and brought to his sack and began to play with it, adding to his torture.

"KHARL!" Rath screamed arching his back as he released his seed into the alchemist's mouth, who lapped it all up and smirked.

"Turn around." He commanded.

Rath complied and rolled over on his stomach, his head buried in the soft pillows. He felt the weight on the bed shift. Kharl was looking for something under the bed.

"This is going to hurt." He said once he found what he was looking for. Rath twisted his body to look at the alchemist. He was holding a tube of lubricant. Rath felt apprehensive all of a sudden.

"It- it's okay." He mumbled.

Kharl nodded and poured a generous amount on his fingers. Rath braced himself for the intrusion. The first finger didn't hurt, it felt odd, but it didn't hurt. The second, however, was another story. He hissed when Kharl began a scissoring motion to better prepare him. This had better not be a one night stand. Soon the pain was accompanied by pleasure as Kharl's long fingers went in deeper, brushing across a specific bundle of nerves, making Rath see stars.

"Found it." Was Kharl's response to Rath's loud gasp.

Slowly the fingers pulled out. Rath whimpered at loss. But the whimper turned to a groan of pain when something much bigger pressed through his tight entrance.

Kharl moaned when his length entered Rath's tight passage. It was taking all of his will power not to pound his uke into the mattress below. He slowly pushing in deeper until he couldn't and waited for Rath to adjust. After a few minutes he felt Rath squirm a little. He started to pull out and stopped before he was completely out. Rath was waiting. He let out a slight scream when Kharl pushed back in. The action repeated, slowly gaining speed. The alchemist adjusted his position in order to hit his demon's sweet spot.

"Kharl!"

The alchemist smirked and continuously hit the bundle of nerves, loving it when Rath screamed his name in delight.

After a minute Rath began to adapt to the thrusts and created a steady, but fast paced, rhythm. The alchemist grabbed Rath's hard shaft and began to pump it in time with his thrusts, adding to the waves of pleasure that were hitting Rath's body. Kharl felt himself nearing the edge and both of their thrusts were loosing their grace.

After a few more thrusts Rath came into Kharl's hand, screaming out his name, followed by Kharl who collapsed onto if Rath.

"So does this mean I'm yours?" He asked.

The silver haired creator of souls smiled and nodded, pulling out of his new lover and wrapping his arms around him. Both fell asleep not long after.

Unknown to them, Garfacky was standing in the door way, glaring daggers at Rath, the one who involuntarily stole his master's heart, stole his master away from HIM! If it weren't for Rath then it would be HIM who would be in bed with Kharl! As he watched both figures sleep in each others arms, a plan started to form in his devious little mind. Kharl would be his, even if Rath had to be taken out of the picture.


	6. Luna\'s note

Luna's note: hello everyone. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. But there's nothing to update. That's it. That's the end of fire and ice!

But I'm not that cruel! Of course there's a sequal. It's on mediaminer. It's called Love is a Battle Field. NC-17 for adult themes(even if I'm a freaken 14 year old ;;)Sorry for the wait.


End file.
